The present invention relates to a collection device and method that allow whole blood to be collected precisely and reliably at a remote site and then shipped to a central laboratory for analysis.
In the past, it has been common practice to ask an individual to come to a laboratory or office to have whole blood drawn for analysis. This represents a substantial inconvenience to the individual. A need presently exists for an improved system that overcomes this inefficiency.
The preferred embodiment described below is designed to collect a precisely metered volume of whole blood without the need for training, and without the need for the user to perform complex techniques. The system automatically dilutes the whole blood and seals the diluted blood in the device when the user simply turns a lever. By diluting blood in the field, blood stability is improved. Blood dilution also improves the likelihood that the analyzing laboratory will have an adequate physical sample of liquid with which to work, once the specimen reaches the laboratory for analysis. If desired, a stabilizing composition can be placed in the diluting liquid to stabilize specific blood components prior to analysis.
This section is intended only by way of introduction, and it should not be used to limit the scope of the following claims.